It's A Hard Life
by CandyRadio
Summary: YAOI KakaxObi KakaxYon GenxKaka: Only a few days after his death, Obito begins to haunt is old 'friend'. Looking over the past, Kakashi regrets never telling Obito he loved him and now clings to to others for comfort. Horrid Summary
1. Chpt 1: The Loss

Before we begin I'd like to say that I'm a major fan of ANYTHING to do with Obito or the Kakashi team, so PLEASE if you have any fic ideas to help me with KINDLY TELL ME ; also, this is a KakaxObit fic, but wait! You say Obito is dead? AH HAHA. Fear me and my love of spirits. He will come back evil laughter Oh yes… There will be a bit of KakaxYondy. Yeah, it'll be there, but it's not the main pairing.

Fic to the Song "Is a Hard Life" by Queen. If you can, please listen

"_What do you mean?" the Jounin asked. His teammate frowned deeply and looked away, focusing on a spot on the floor. "Well?" He asked again._

"_It means they don't want you with us." Pulling his goggles over his eyes onto his forehead, the Uchiha rubbed away the tears in his eyes. As the other reached out to comfort his friend, the other pushed away his hand, but in the process knocked over a glass of water they had been sharing._

"…_Damnit."_

"_Sorry!"_

Ha.

It's funny. I can see their mouths moving but… I'm deaf.

Obito?

Would you lend me your ears for a bit? I need them to here what your friends are saying.

"Why didn't you come to speak Kakashi-kun?"

"Obito-san's parents were worried!"

"It was _very_ rude,"

"They just wanted to see you,"

"You should've at least shown up."

It was raining that tragic spring day. It was just a light rain now, but soon it would gain strength and become one of the spring rains that would keep one inside for days at a time. All Kakashi could do was stare at his feet as the rest of his team, clad in black, explained how rude and selfish it was to not go to his best friend's funeral. From what he had heard, it was closed casket. Made enough sense. Not like anyone what to see the pure horror on Obito's family's faces as they stare down at their son's blended body like some gross experiment. Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle, a sadistic smile gracing his lips as he looked back up to his teammates. He chuckle grew into weak laughter.

Rin was going to get onto Kakashi for his rudeness when she heard him laugh. Hey, she looked a little bit like she did when she saw the medical ninja pull Obito out from under the rock he had settled under. The Yondaime looked very… Oh, how do you say…? He looked a lot like a father would look to his son after he drowned the family cat in the bath tub. Yeah, like that.

"…"

It took some time for Kakashi to process that he had been slapped. First he realized he was looking away and then his right cheek began to sting and warm. He looked shock but he had known it was coming. He turned his wide eyes over to the Hokage, whose hand was extended and at the end of its path across Kakashi's face. Rin had brought but hands up to her face in surprise. Their sensei had **never **lashed out at them like that. As Kakashi had normally complained to him, the Yondaime was always letting them off the hook. Rin's hands were shaking as she began to weep.

Kakashi couldn't take his eyes from the face of the Hokage. He was afraid of him; the man was so much more powerful than Kakashi. If the Yondaime pleased, he could've slapped him so hard his head would've popped off. But he wouldn't let that emotion escape his detached face. He simply stared up with his cheerless eyes and looked down once more.

Kakashi saw at the corner of the Hokage's eyes was the glimmer of tears. Wow. He was upset then. All Kakashi could do was stand with his he head turned off to the side as the Hokage and his remaining teammate held each other and cried. 'This is too much' the boy thought, and with that he turned around, his back to the others, and went back inside his apartment. Next time he saw them, he'd pull the whole 'I'm-so-angsty-forgive-me' routine.

With a quick glance at the clock, Kakashi realized that they had been punishing him for almost fifteen minutes. "Damn they can yap…" he groaned, taking only a few steps before falling onto his bed face first. With his feet hanging off the end of the bed, Kakashi stroked the carpet underneath them with his toes in a compulsive manor as he slowly curled up, moving backwards off the front of the bed. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes. Soon Kakashi was on the floor, bawling as his knuckles turned white from his clenched fists. Nails digging into the palm of his hand, Kakashi cried out in surprise as he broke the skin and began to bleed.

Tears mixed with cold beads sweat trickled down Kakashi's face, dipping off the end of his nose. Rolling over onto his chest, Kakashi brought his hands back under his chest and Pushed himself up, wheezing. Eyes still tightly shut as he squeezed tears from them, an image of Obito jack hammered face appeared in Kakashi's mind's eye, causing him to vomit on the carpet below him. "I…" he breathed out,

"I **hate** you."

It had been only three days since the funeral. Kakashi had been at home for the entire time either sleeping, crying, or looking at a picture he was given only after two days of being a Genin. It was of his team. The Yondaime had given it to them saying that if they were ever to be a successful team, they would have to be together all the time. "Liar." Kakashi repeated. He'd been sitting on the edge of his bed for the past two hours now, staring down at the cheerful faces of his friends. Because it was tilted towards him, his tears formed together at the bottom of frame. It wouldn't be long before Rin came over. She'd wanted to make sure Kakashi was Ok. He was taking it as hard as Obito's own family.

Rin had arrived around three that day, her arms filled with books, videos and some homemade stuff. Kakashi noted how hard she was trying to keep a smile on her face and rewarded her with a few words for her hard work. "Kakashi-kun… You really need to eat and start getting outside again," she started as she began walking around his messy home, felling the need to fix it up compulsively "Sensei said that if he wasn't so busy already, he'd be out here to." The new Jounin was still sitting on the edge of the bed, picture back on the night stand. Frowning, Rin walked over to her friend, put a hand on his tired shoulder "Please eat the dumplings we made you," 'We' as in herself and the Yondaime "it'll make you feel better." Kakashi nodded, giving Rin at least _some_ feed back.

"I'll have them for dinner."

A warm yet worried smile graced Rin's feminine features. Rubbing Kakashi's shoulder once more, she left the house and even got a weak wave from the tragedy before she left. As soon as the door was closed, Kakashi stood up, walked over to the happy-basket, pulled out the dumplings and held them in his hands. They looked delouses. Whipping open a drawer to his right, Kakashi pulled out a long knife, walked over to his sink and flung the food down the garbage disposal, stabbing the homemade dumplings into the drain. Flipping a switch on under the sink, he growled under the sound of the food being slurped and hacked "I don't need your sympathy."


	2. Chpt 2: The Jump

Wow! One day up and I've already gotten a few comments! w Feels so happy

Well guys, in this chapter expect a lot of our favorite angsty Jounin, Kakashi-san! Thanks Sam for helping me with ideas! And thanks to ML for Beta reading this sucka! Anyway… Enjoy I.A.H.L. chapter TWO!

"_What are you doing in my house?" The silver haired boy asked, taking a step towards the intruder, fist clenched._

"_N-Nothing!" It said, one gloved hand held up for protection, while the other, which held a camera, guided the perpetrator backwards down the dark and steamy hallway. It wasn't long before the intruder tripped over its own feet, head busting against the floor. "Gahh!" it yelled "P-please don't hurt me! I haven't even activated my Sharigan yet!"_

_Kakashi stopped and leaned on the door frame just before the Uchiha, sighing. Because the light was behind him, Kakashi was only a silhouette to Obito, not even the sides of his face were visible._

"_Get outta my house Obito." Kakashi ordered. _

"_I-"_

"_Out."_

_Like an unwanted puppy, Obito stood up, shoulders slouched forward. The Uchiha frowned and looked back at his teammate. Glancing down at his hand once, the Uchiha whipped up his camera, flashing a picture of the mask less Kakashi (In only a towel mind you) and dashed to the door._

"_What the-!"_

How long had it been since that day? Or night, what ever it was. Kakashi had forgotten, but he wasn't busing himself over the fact Obito had snapped his picture, but rather how painful it would be to drowned himself.

Yes.

He felt that bad. He wanted out. Or In. One of the two.

He was sure to see Obito in the after life. Nirvana, Heaven, Hell, Inner Peace. Didn't matter as long as Obito was there. Kakashi was actually walking around that day, shifting through messy, dusty drawers in his home for objects he could use to bring his demise. Razors, knives, ropes, pills, bags, pillows, the oven, poisons…

Ok, maybe not poisons, but bleach and dish detergent. It still counts right!

He wasn't going to let this not hurt. Kakashi knew that he wouldn't understand Obito afterwards unless he could go through the same pain. Same. Hum… Kakashi looked around, maybe there was something he could use to crush himself with. Unnerved eyes darted across the room from desks and lamps to refrigerators and wardrobes. Nothing. '_Come on'_!' Kakashi thought '_You're a god damned **genius** for god's sake… And you take think of anything?_' During his mental lecture, he glanced out the window to the stormy sky. The Jounin stopped in his tracks. A **window**. A small sadistic smile graced the features of the worn out boy.

Spinning around quickly, the Jounin nearly tripped over his own feet as he brought one foot forward behind the other. Clawing into the bed, Kakashi brought himself back up, knees into his chest and launched himself towards the window's lock. Nervous fingers played around till an audible 'click' sounded and the wide window creaked open. Eyes widening like a child in a candy store, he clumsily climbed onto the sill. The air was damp and cold with a storm from the north. The grey clouds rumbled over head, like slow moving tanks from heaven.

One arm snaked out of the window to grip onto its neighbor, helping Kakashi balance on his stoop. The copy Nin glanced this way and that, as if he'd expect someone to watch. Looking down to the alley below, the Nin smiled. He'd read somewhere in a book that at any height over fifteen feet, the jumper had a 50/50 percent chance of surviving the impact. That is, if they **wanted** to survive. The distance between himself and the ground was about thirty feet, give or take a few.

Now. It was time to go.

Standing up on the edge of the window sill, Kakashi wobbled as he tried to steady himself. He couldn't let himself fall without having the time to make sure his fall was going to be fatal. Once he had readied himself, Kakashi looked out from his window one more time. Clouds in the distance flashed on and off like a flashlight under thick covers. Kakashi could smell the rain in the air. It wouldn't be long before the bottom of the clouds let out and poured. He might wait for the rain, for if he was gonna die, it'd have to be unhappy. And rain was always unhappy.

As the Hatake waited on his window sill, he reflected over the past. His mind was shot; everything was like a box of puzzle pieces. His mind kept glancing at each piece for a moment before shuffling the box again to see the next. It must've been the puzzle of Obito in his head, because that's all he saw.

"_Thanks' Kakashi-kun!" the dark haired boy said in his husky tone. Kakashi merely stuck his nose up to him, making the boy frown. "You could just say you're welcome…"_

_The night air was crisp and cold, very strange for a summer night. Kakashi wasn't even aware he was being followed, that is, until Obito fell from the branch he was standing on._

Kakashi twitched. These memories weren't what he wanted his last few thoughts to be. But they would soon end anyway. It seemed that now they had just become bits of speech, making sort of a sick suicidal theme song. The rain began to fall.

"_Morning-"_

"_-Doesn't make any sense-" _

"_-For us only."_

"_I love you."_

The Jounin stood one hand still behind the glass as he leaned forward, breathing in the damp air. The rain was getting harder as it began to slowly soak the boy. Kakashi chuckled "So it comes to this," he scuffed the edge of the window sill with his foot "I've become my father." Straitening up as he breathed in, Kakashi closed his eyes one final time,

"_I love you."_

And let go.

At first he thought it was his imagination, but the voice was real. It sounded like someone on the T.V., it sounded like static and crackled softly with white noise. The voice was very familiar, and sounded slightly annoyed. It was going to be his down fall.

"Kakashi. No."

At those words, Kakashi whipped around, arms flailing in circles to help him regain his lost balance. Eyes darting across the room, Kakashi saw no one. He stood on the sill for a moment, eyes sinking. He wasn't there. Filled with new despair, Kakashi turned back around and looked out onto the rainy Konoha. He was soaked now. He would fall faster that way.

Wet fingers left a moist trail on the glass as he slipped off his story. It was slow as he fell; feeling all the blood rush to his feet was a weird feeling. Kakashi smiled "I'm faster than the raindrops." The Jounin was hoping the last thing he would see would be the sky, but it was the damp alley walls. Impact was ok. No really pain, just some gross sounds. "I feel sorry for the guy who finds me…" Kakashi sighed "Maybe it'll be someone I know. Like Genma. Yeah, he could take it… Wait."

Kakashi opened his eyes; he was still on the sill. The door opened.


	3. Chpt 3: The Tea

Hello all! I'm enjoying my last few days at home before I set off once more into the unknown! Ah ha-ha… sigh Anyway, I know that right now in the Naruto world, they should be fighting the Kyuubi by now… But, well… Screw that XD Kyuubi can wait! WE HAVE A FIC TO WRITE! Oh yeah… I'm thinking about throwing in everyone's favorite toothpick chew ninja in for a little while. Genma is older than Kakashi long with most other Jounin, so I think maybe they all sort of look up to him (Like a little Jounin cult or something oo) so yeah… I'm really going to play around with this idea… If I do in fact bring Genma in, I'll OC-him to death… I swear XD

_The Uchiha looked a bit flustered, his foot drawing circles in the dusty alley. Both hands behind his back with his shoulders hunched forward, Obito kept glancing from the wall to his shoes and to Kakashi repeatedly, while Kakashi, on the other hand, stood off to one side, hand on his hip. _

"_Well? You stopped me about, what, half an hour ago to ask me something…?" Kakashi groaned. He was right; it'd been a while since Obito stopped him on his way home from training. The silver haired nin couldn't take it any longer. Turning his back to the Uchiha, Kakashi left, walking towards his home. Obito blinked and looked up, raising a hand as he followed._

"_H-Hey! Wait!" Obito shouted. If he did follow through with this he'd **kill** himself!_

"Morning!" the Yondaime called "I hope you liked those dumplings we made for you…" he trailed off, those beautiful blue orbs catching Kakashi on the sill. Kakashi could see the 4th's face pale as he dropped the steaming basket of food on the floor beside him. Swallowing hard, the Hokage took a slow step forward, voice stern as he spoke. "Get down, right now." He spoke as though Kakashi was standing atop a table instead of the Sill of Death.

Kakashi had grown a look of disappointment. "You ruined it." He said, turning back around and taking a step forward, out the window. Amazingly the Yondaime didn't even flinch, and Kakashi knew why. As Kakashi fell, only two seconds after take off, the 4th had knocked him back up, holding the boy in the crook of his arm. The man was so fast; the boy didn't even have a **chance**. If Kakashi hadn't had the wind knocked out of him, he would've said something like "Fucking bastard and your flashy Jutsu." As soon as the two had found them selves back indoors, the 4th literally threw Kakashi down. Looking up at him from the floor, Kakashi could see how sickened the Hokage looked.

His face was pained and sorrowful as if Kakashi had already died. Dark lines under his eyes from lack of sleep were amplified, making him look worn. The Hokage must've been running through the rain because there water dripping off the ends of his bright, spiky hair. Kakashi was still wondering how he always kept it up like that. But that wasn't what he was wondering right now. He needed to know what to do next to make it look like he hadn't known what he'd been doing.

So far he was succeeding; his hands were trembling as he steadied himself on the floor. Eyes now wide and panicked, Kakashi looked away, playing the Yondaime into thinking that Kakashi was afraid. And in fact he was, but for all the wrong reasons. The Jounin was afraid that he wasn't going to die. He wanted… No he **needed** to die. He wasn't supposed to be alive, Obito was. Before long his entire body was shivering from all the cold rain, causing him to bring his arms into his chest and rub he shoulders to create friction. His sensei must've gotten the obvious signs and rushed into Kakashi's closet for a few extra blankets.

Soon the Yondaime had wrapped his student up in a thick layer of warm towels and blankets, set him down in his bed, closed the window (Which had been letting in cold air) and was busily making Kakashi some therapeutic tea. The home was tense and silent. Kakashi could already hear himself being chewed out. He had obviously become sick, sitting in the sill with only the clothes on his back had gotten to him. Kakashi wasn't able to smell the strong aroma of the tea, nor could he hear much. Water had gotten into his ears from all the rain, which might lead to an infection.

"Kakashi-kun," the Hokage's words broke the long dreary silence and made Kakashi jump in his fabric cocoon "I know you feel bad about... Obito." There was obvious downcast in his voice. "But that doesn't mean you can do something so drastic. You aren't the only one in pain, and Obito wouldn't have wanted it." Silently, Kakashi nodded, it would've been disrespectful not to. The Yondaime had told him something and it was best to acknowledge it. He didn't sound mad, but it was evident that the 4th was upset with Kakashi now. He'd thought he'd known him better.

Before long the time was finished and the Yondaime had forced Kakashi to guzzle down about four cups of the steaming liquid. If Kakashi hadn't been feeling so sorrowful, he would've been all over the Yondaime's case, throwing a fit over how he was going to have holes burned through his throat. Seeing the look of disapproval in the boy's face, the 4th couldn't help but smile slightly. "Sorry it burns, but it's the only way I can keep you from getting sick for a while… You'll have to keep drinking that if you want to get better." Kakashi turned away in his wrappings.

Getting up from where he had been sitting on the bed, The Yondaime walked back into the kitchen to make a second batch of tea for his student. There was something bothering the Hokage, which was very rare. He knew something, something that would hurt Kakashi's feelings he knew that he knew… And if he knew that he knew… Then, well. You should get the picture. Chaos. But of course, the Yondaime didn't want to keep secrets from his students.

"Kakashi-kun…" the Teacher started, "I… I knew about you and Obito." Looking over to his student, the Hokage saw Kakashi sit up straight, pulling the blankets off him. He had the look of some who'd just found out they'd been watched from afar their entire life. Privacy invaded and secrets revealed. Under his mask, the Jounin grit his teeth. He had **known**? But how? Kakashi learned from the best to keep thing hidden. He had even educated Obito on the matter. Kakashi was an inspiring young ninja, he couldn't let people know of his secret life.

But… It had slipped out once before. And when that happened, that was the end. It wasn't to long ago, but it wasn't their choice. Kakashi couldn't make himself look at his sensei, he almost felt ashamed. The Yondaime sighed, frowning "Kakashi-kun, don't be mad… I've known for a long time. And I understand." He smiled lightly, going back to his student to pat him on the back, sitting back down onto the bed beside Kakashi. The Hokage didn't know what exactly the boy was thinking about, but he was sure it would lead to either a break through or a break down. Hopefully it wouldn't lead to the latter.

"How did you find out?" Kakashi asked, shrugging off the 4th's hand.

"Just by the way you acted. It was very, very subtle and I didn't get it right off the bat, but" the Hokage smiled a bit more "You seemed a little bit happier."

"Did not."

"Did to."

"Did not."

"Oh be quiet."

"You started this conversation."

The 4th's eyes turned upwards into happy crescents, laughing "You're such a little brat," as he wrapped a strong hand around the boy's shoulders. Opening his eyes, he saw that Kakashi had pulled his legs into his chest, hunched over as he began to sob. Did he have to bring up **that** subject. What was in the past was done. No need to dig it up. Pulling down his mask, so as not to get it wet with tears, Kakashi crossed his arms in front of himself and rested his forehead on his arms as he cried.

All the Hokage could do was hold onto his student as he cried. Kakashi was taking hard. Very hard. He hadn't been there to see what had leaded up to Obito's death but Kakashi obviously felt guilty. Holding onto the boy as he shook was hard for the Yondaime, It wasn't as though Obito would not be back the next day, nor that Kakashi could bring Obito back. Feeling the strong hands wrap around him, Kakashi clung to them and cried into his teacher's chest. For a while Kakashi was blubbering incoherently but once he calmed down his words became understandable.

"I m-miss him so much sensei," Kakashi yowled, clawing onto the front of the Hokage's vest "I miss him s-so much…" His voice was clear without a mask in the way. Kakashi, in his rush of emotions, said something he would regret later "I have to go to him. I **need **to go to him, sensei." To these words, the 4th grabbed onto Kakashi's shoulders, pushing him back to look him in the eye.

"Don't say that Kakashi-kun. It's foolish." It had been a long time since the Hokage had seen his student's face. And it was very different from the last time he'd seen it too. Kakashi was only twelve, face still round from his young age. But now, at fourteen, his face was beginning to narrow, showing signs of maturity. Though right now, his features were flushed and tear stained. Frowning, the Yondaime pulled Kakashi back into his embrace and said "Don't worry, we'll get over this. Just see…"

Look out the window, the rain is falling hard and fast.

"Just see."


	4. Chpt 4: The Crash

Alright, enter Genma! XDD Everyone loves the toothpick ninja XDD I took liberty with this one. I kind of wanted to give Genma a little more character and personality. So I've gonna give him little quirks+stuff. And damn, if I'm not careful I'm gonna turn Kakashi into the community bicycle. oo;; Soon there will be mass pairing hysteria! ;; Don't worry though, the GenxKaka stuff is for those few **_few_** fans out there who need their fixation. Don't worry Huns! I'll supply you with the goodness of a Uke Kakashi.

_What was this feeling? Why was it making Kakashi hurt? Kakashi held onto his stomach as it turned and squirmed in his gut. Obito had gotten awfully close during that last scene. The silver haired Nin scoffed inwardly, 'He's just a sissy, that's all.'_

_But when the Uchiha leaned against him, head resting on his shoulders, Kakashi jumped. What was he doing? Getting all over him like that. Making them look like a couple or something. Obito sat back, whispering "What's up with you, Kakashi-kun?" as if **he** was the one who had done something wrong. Yeah yeah, if Obito played it out as though nothing was wrong with him leaning onto Kakashi… Then maybe he wouldn't notice and would live with Obito hanging onto him during the movie. Both were looking straight at each other for a while, Kakashi's face displaying a confused look while Obito's wore a stoic one._

_Leaning back into his seat, Kakashi sighed, looking away as he moved over in Obito's direction. The Uchiha smiled briefly before leaning back onto Kakashi. "Yessss!" he cheered inwardly. Now that step two was complete, Obito might be able to make it to 'first base' by the end of the day._

It had been a few weeks since Kakashi's last breakdown with the Yondaime. Maybe he was getting back on the right track. But still feeling a little down, Kakashi was busy trying to find new missions to go on. Oddly enough, there really wasn't anything worth while. Nothing to keep his mind off Obito…

It was around five in the after-noon as, once again, Kakashi found himself without a good mission as he stood before one of Konoha's chuunin on mission duty. This one looked tired and bored.

"No… We have nothing above a B mission to offer." They droned on, head in hands.

Sighing, the Jounin slumped back and shrugged "No problem." He said, turning around to leave. The chuunin nodded and went back to filling through what little missions there were in order once more. They were grumbling something about not being paid enough.

As Kakashi headed out of mission head quarters, a familiar face popped into view. Well, more like charged into view. Kakashi had taken a sharp turn down one of the sun lit halls to run right into Genma. Because the other was taller and stronger than Kakashi, the silver haired Jounin fell onto the ground as they made contact. Blinking, the older teen I bent down and laughed, toothpick bobbing in his mouth "Very smooth, Kakashi-kun."

Brushing himself off as he stood, Kakashi smirked at Genma under his mask. "It's not the mistake that matters, it's the recovery." Genma huffed placing his hands on his hips.

"Mmmhmm. Good point." Eyes looking over the other's face, Genma could tell Kakashi hadn't been getting his sleep, even if only one eye was now visible. Frowning slightly before starting up once more, Genma asked "Any missions worth while over there?" he nodded his head in the direction of the door to Mission Headquarters.

Kakashi shook his head "Nothing really, just a bunch of D rank." He sighed, looking back over to the other, who nodded, understanding.

"Makes enough since." The other scoffed "Nothing's happened since the war with Stone." Genma immediately regretted his choice of words as Kakashi frowned, looking away. Sighing, the older teen placed a hand on Kakashi's shoulder "I'm sorry about Obito-san… He was a good kid." Kakashi merely sighed, nodding.

Trying to get off the subject, Genma said "Hey, hey, I know what'll get your mind off that for a bit." Kakashi looked up at the other, mentally grinding his teeth. There was no need for him to take Obito off the brain… But still, Kakashi listened. "Hayate, Asuma and I are gonna go out to this new club tomorrow night. If you want to come just tell me I'd I get you on my way to get the others." Smiling, Genma waited for the Jounin's response.

Kakashi was really thinking about it. Even though Obito was no longer around, Kakashi felt as though the Uchiha would get jealous if he left the other for new… Ermm. Friends. But then again, Obito never wanted to make Kakashi unhappy; he was willing to do just about anything to make him happy. He would've wanted Kakashi to have fun and enjoy life. So after a few more inner arguments, he looked up a Genma, smiling and said "Yeah, that'd be alright."

The other ninja grinned, switching his toothpick from one side of his mouth to the other. "Settled then, I'll head over to your place around eight or so tomorrow night." Kakashi nodded. Even if they were killing machines, it didn't mean they couldn't have fun every once in a while. As Genma turned to leave, he said "Well, I guess I'll catch you later then, eh Kakashi-kun." He waved and headed back down the hallway from which he came.

Kakashi was very happy that he'd now have something to look forward to. Without missions to busy him, Kakashi's mind would sway from stable to erratic, thoughts of Suicide weaving themselves into his daily life. But then again, even if he had his Sensei and teammate checking up on him every now and again, the Jounin found himself lonely with no one around. Maybe he could stay with Genma for a while before they left for the club. Squirming around for a moment, Kakashi followed after Genma, trying to catch up with the older Nin. Reaching him just as he head out of the building, Kakashi caught up with Genma and called "Hey!" to get his attention.

Genma paused and look over his shoulder to the other, frowning he said "What? Did you change your mind, Kakashi-kun?" The Jounin shook his head and continued over to Genma's side.

"I was wondering if maybe, erm…" he scratched the back of his neck nervously, looking off in the opposite direction. Genma leaned back on his feet waiting. Kakashi laughed a little, thinking of the time he'd been stopped like this. Sighing, Kakashi looked up at Genma with confidence and asked "Do you mind if I come over to your house earlier tomorrow? I don't have anything else to do… So I'd just be bored till you came to get me."

Genma's smile turned up at one corner into a smirk. Closing his eyes, he sighed "You can come over today if you want, mum won't care," voice sly and mischievous. Kakashi didn't catch the tone, but looked a little surprised.

"You'd let me crash at your place for a night?" he asked, looking up to the slightly older Nin.

"Course I would." Genma grabbed an arm around Kakashi, pulling him closer. The Jounin jumped slightly, but Genma only laughed, "Ehh, come' on kid. No worries…You can get a second set of clothes and then head back over to my house when you're done…" Genma paused "You do know where my house is right?" Kakashi hummed, tilting back and forth.

"Err, no not really." The Jounin said, slipping out from under the other.

Genma crossed his arms and said "I'll just go home with you and then we can head back to my house when you get what you need. Sound like a plan?" the Jounin nodded. "Alright then," Genma said "Lead the way."


	5. Chpt 5: The Cat

Hello all! I'd like to say THANK YOU to all my readers. :3 You guys rock! I love all the positive feed back I'm getting from each of you! It makes me want to TYPEE! I promise for a TON of chapters before the end of September, I'll be bored with a computer (With dial-up, mind you xx) so I'll get to typing our lovely flash backs. And also… How do you reply to comments! I feel like such a noob asking that… But still! And yes, all the flashbacks will tie together in the end. So if it doesn't make sense… Good! XD Anyway, BACK TO HARD LIFE! (It's the longest chapter yet!)

"_Poor guy," Kakashi grumbled from his perch, shifting down to let his legs hang off the edge of the branch, "Those little monsters must be driving him crazy…" And as it turned out, they were. Walking back into the kitchen from his wild goose chase, it only took Obito a second to realize what had happened and was pulling on his hair as he stared in anguish at his missing orange juice. Kakashi, though he felt sorry for the other, couldn't help but laugh a little at the look of pure surprise on the Uchiha's face. Frowning deeply, Obito slumped forward and leaned onto the counter. Just as the silver haired boy was going to leave, the sound of heavy foot steps in Obito's home caught his attention. Looking back into the window Kakashi saw as a flood of Obito's siblings mowed through the kitchen, toppling the Uchiha over._

"_D-Damn brats!"_

The sun was setting as Kakashi, along with Genma, returned home. As soon as Genma stepped in, he felt a blast of freezing air brush over him, causing the older Jounin to shiver. Blinking as Kakashi seemed completely unaltered by the frosty gust, Genma's toothpick nearly fell from his open mouth. Flicking on a lamp, Kakashi turned to the other and said "Feel free to make yourself at home," as he bent down to open a chest of drawers to grab a new set of clothing.

Genma stared blankly at the other for a moment, deciding it was best to not ask questions about the home's temperature. Making his way to Kakashi's bed, the Jounin sat down and wrapped his arms over his chest, rocking and rubbing himself to regain warmth. Oddly enough, although the home was cold, his breath was not visible.

Before long Kakashi was finished, a messenger bag slung over his shoulder filled with two sets of clothes, one for the next day and one for the club. Might as well look good as he was seen out on the town. "Hnn," he growled to catch Genma's attention "Let's go." The other gladly hopped up, shivering, as his chest was open to the cold air once more. Kakashi cast Genma a puzzled stare, "What's wrong? You look cold." He said, bouncing from one foot to the other.

Genma blinked and growled "I _am_ cold. What's wrong is how you don't notice." He snorted, smiling to his younger friend.

Waving a hand in the air, Kakashi hummed "Doesn't feel cold to me."

Genma just sighed, shaking his head as he set off towards the door "Well, whatever. Let's go." The jounin rubbed the back of his head, still confused over the home's temperature.

As Kakashi opened the door and stepped outside, Genma sighed with relief, hugging himself "Thank God I'm out of that freezer." Kakashi frowned and contemplated bashing him on the side of the head with his bag.

"All right, all right. Enough jokes," Kakashi chuckled "I know my house is cold… But I never thought it would be _that_ noticeable."

Strangely enough, the Yondaime and Rin had said the same things. 'Turn up the heat,' 'You'll freeze to death if you keep this cold in here,' and other things like that. But before Obito died, no one said anything. Kakashi was going to go over this a bit more when he found that he had been lead straight back to Genma's in his little daydream. The other stood proudly in front of his home. It was far off on one side of Konoha, in a fairly wooded area. It was so much bigger than Kakashi's little box, but then again Genma had someone else with him.

Large wooden doors lined one side of the home. Possibly the living and dinning areas. The rural home was longer than it was wide; maybe two rooms wide, four rooms long. Off the back of the home there was an open bath and above that was a loft. Genma pointed a finger up to the attic "That's where we'll be staying," he said, wrapping an arm around Kakashi's shoulder.

Shrugging off the arm, Kakashi looked for an entrance to the home. He didn't need Genma hanging onto him like that when they walked inside. Just as Genma was about to lead his guest indoors, a door on the side of house slid open, framing the figure of Genma's mother. Like her son, she too had a long toothpick in between her teeth and a bandanna tied over her hair. Though her brown locks were longer than Genma's, and her obvious feminine features (Such as her bust and large hips) were there, they look a lot alike, almost too much alike.

Leaning onto the door frame with her arms crossed, she smiled at the boys "Welcome home," eyeing Kakashi, a wryly grin appeared on her face "I like your little boy friend here, Genma." Kakashi blinked and looked up at Genma for a moment, as if waiting for him to deny anything of the sort.

But the other only laughed, wrapping an arm around Kakashi's waist "You think so?" he smirked. If Kakashi wasn't so confused he might've punched Genma in the side and broken a chair over head.

Genma's mother laughed "He is quiet the cute little squirt if I must say so myself." She smiled and stepped aside, ushering the boys inside. Weaseling out from under Genma, Kakashi followed slowly, as if afraid that someone else would appear out of nowhere and hit on him. The inside of Genma's home was a lot like the outdoors, very traditional. Bold walls against white paper doors and tatami mat floorings. Each room had an array of lamps, all of which gave off a warm glow. Genma seemed like the person who would enjoy such a calm and relaxed environment.

"Genma," his mother said from the door as she shut it, "Why don't you take…" she paused, glancing at Kakashi.

Quickly catching her message, he replied with his name. "Oh, yes. I'm Hatake Kakashi, ma'am."

She nodded "Well then, Genma, why don't you take Kakashi up to your room. I'm sure he'd like to set his stuff down." Quickly and almost automatically, Genma nodded his reply and ushered Kakashi down the home's long hall to the back. As they neared the back of the home, the younger Nin caught a whiff of an animal. It wasn't to bad; it had been quarantined into a small closet near a flight of stairs to the loft. Scrunching his nose slightly as his passed the closet, Kakashi glanced up to the one leading him around and asked with an aloof tone "You got a cat, Genma?"

"Yeah," he laughed, surprised at how observant his friend was "…Is it that obvious?" Genma frowned "I just got this new kind of litter the other day…" Genma sounded almost worried. Which was strange for a guy of his composure.

Kakashi smiled, "No no, I can just smell things a lot better than other people. It's probably not apparent at all to others." He looked back to the closet as they began climbing the stairs. The whole back portion of the home was like a large closet. If you opened one door to the back, there was a flight of stairs in the middle of the room, a door to the outdoor bath on the opposite wall and on the left was the closet with Genma's litter box. The top of the stairs lead straight into the ceiling. Closer inspection revealed a latch and door to the loft. Pushing it up over his own head, Genma poked into his room and climbed all the way out, holding his door open for Kakashi to step in.

This room was much like the rest of the house, bold colors, rural look, but Genma's lighting was better. Along with his chest of drawers, television and futon, Genma's room was small and cozy. Nothing was cluttered or dusty, everything there had function and meaning. There was an AC window unit in one of the two wide casements in the room. From the corner of the room, behind the futon, sleepy mewing caught both of the teens' attention. From under the covers awoke a nasty little thing. Kakashi blinked once or twice to see if he was only pretending to see that thing as a cat.

The animal looked either like a really big rat, with its long snout and rounded ears, or a small fox… A fox, that is, that had been stepped on one to many times. Apart from the cat's bow legged walk and it's murky yellow eyes, it's fur looked a lot like a ring of hair you'd find on a shower's drain. Her coat color was hard to place, so many different colors and shades speckled her fur. It was quite a sight. Genma waltzed over to his pet and scooped it up into his arms, nuzzling the hairy mass. "This," he said, petting the cat's narrow head "Is Memeru." The cat cooed at its name. Kakashi gave Genma an odd look as he shoved the cat in his direction. Laughing, Genma said "Come-on, she isn't that bad." Kakashi begged to differ.

"She won't… Shed on me or anything?" Kakashi asked, opening his arms slightly to grab the cat.

Genma shook his head, shoving Memeru into Kakashi's arms. "Pretty sure she won't." Kakashi clutched Meru in his arms awkwardly, her legs sticking up in the air as Kakashi tried keeping her away from his black clothing. Surprisingly, Memeru was incredibly soft. Genma continued to pat the cat's head while she was in Kakashi's arms, causing her to purr. The younger Nin shifted the cat around in his arms to enable her to craw up on his shoulders.

"She's really soft, do you brush her a lot?" Kakashi asked, scratching her back as Memeru settled around his neck.

"Nope," Genma said, turning around to begin yanking out extra blankets from a closet on one side of the wall, tossing them onto the floor beside his television.

For a while either boy stood in silence, Kakashi petting Memeru and Genma busying himself with arranging a bed for Kakashi on the floor beside his own. After sometime, Genma stood with his hand on his hips and said "You can sleep on the bed if you want, I don't mind sleeping on the floor." Kakashi looked up and shrugged.

"No problem, I can sleep on the floor, it doesn't bother me." He was still petting Genma's cat, which had sprawled out on the bed beside him where he had sat down.

Genma hummed, sitting down beside Kakashi and continued "Your choice I guess… And yeah, if you get to cold at night, feel free to wake me up and I'll turn down the AC." He could feel Kakashi tense up slightly as he sat down beside him. Smirking, Genma decided to press his luck. Causing Memeru to jump off the bed and hop down the stairs, Genma brought a hand onto Kakashi's chest, pushing him down onto the bed. Rolling over to the center of the mattress, Kakashi looked up at Genma, blushing lightly under his mask, "H-hey! Get off me!" he growled, voice wavering.

Pinning his arms down by his side, the other Nin leaned down to come face to face with Kakashi. Sitting beside the other, rather than on top of him, Genma said, "You need to loosen up. Being tense all the time is bad for your health." He pressed his toothpick against the side of his mouth, as to not poke Kakashi in the face with it. Kakashi continued to stare up at the other in silence, unable to form words. It had been a long time someone had been this close.

Frowning slightly, Genma asked, "What is it, Kakashi? Cat got your tongue?" Kakashi pressed himself against the mattress, trying to shrink under the other, but Genma merely brought one leg over Kakashi's chest, now fully on top of him. Smilingly slyly, Genma whispered "Now, time to get rid of that mask… Hmm?" Leaning closer to the other, whom was still dumbfounded by Genma's shear ability to make him fret, Genma was going to bite onto the edge of the mask and pull it down and off Kakashi's face. But…

"Genma, before you go and snog poor Kakashi, I need you to know that I won't be able to cook tonight." Genma mother had popped in from under the door into Genma's loft. Sighing, the older Nin let go of one of Kakashi's arms, bringing his hand back under his chin "Sure thing. We got it." The silver haired jounin turn his head to the side to look at Genma's mother.

Smirking as she slipped back under the trap door, she said once more "If you're gonna start anything just try and keep it down…" She winked at Kakashi and was gone. Kakashi turned back to Genma, who went back to chewing on his toothpick. Rolling off him onto the floor, Genma clicked his tongue a few times to bring Memeru back from were ever she had settled.

"Hum…" Genma said, chuckling "Now I'm not in the mood." He turned back to Kakashi, who was still sprawled out on the bed. "I wasn't gonna do anything to you if you didn't want me to," he smiled, punching Kakashi in the shoulder ", you don't have to put up with any of my crap."

Kakashi turned to look over at Genma, face flushed "Really?" he asked, voice still a little shaky.

Genma placed a hand on his heart and raised the other (Which had Memeru in it) into the air "I swear, and if I do anything you don't like, I give you permission to hit me, slap me, punch me, or whatever else you can think of." Kakashi snorted.

"Then may I break a chair over your head if to ever decide to try and wrap an arm around me again?" Kakashi asked, rolling over onto his side, finally getting back his sarcastic tone.

Genma nodded "If you can find a chair that is."

It wasn't long before both boys had grown tired, beginning to nod off as they watched one of those late night sitcoms that could never get the prime time spot. Genma was lying down on his bed; a lamp on the nightstand beside him had been switched on, allowing him to read. Curiosity got the best of the younger Jounin, and he rolled over onto his back to sit up, asking, "What do you got there, Genma?"

Genma laughed "I don't think you'd like it…" He flipped to the next page in his book "Besides, if you did like it, it wouldn't give a good name."

Kakashi looked closer, leaning into the light to read the cover. "Icha… Icha…" he started, unable to read in the dim light.

Genma smiled and brought the book back into the light "Icha Icha Paradisu. It's a porn novel." He went back to reading "But unlike most… It has plot."

Kakashi blinked "Porn?" he broke out into a grin "You're a **pervert**?" he crossed his arms and smirked.

"Of course not," Genma laughed, "I'm just exploring new reading material, that's all."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say." Kakashi groaned, "It's still porn no matter how you put it." He glanced around the room a bit, pondering over going back to watching his show. After a minute or two, Kakashi finally piped up "Do you have volume one."

Clamping his book shut, Genma grinned widely, laughing "I _knew_ you couldn't refuse it," he stood up and headed towards his closet, opening it to grab a card board box, "I just _kneeew_ it." The box contained a large number of orange colored books, the latest novels at the top. Sifting though the box, Genma eventually grabbed the first few books and handed them to Kakashi. "I suggest you come to me if you ever want to borrow some, they're pretty hard to get at our age." Flipping through the first few pages, Kakashi nodded and soon the two went back to their silence.

It wasn't long before Kakashi had nodded off to sleep, book still in hand. He had been leaning against Genma's bed, catching the lamp's light onto his book as he read. It wasn't until Genma noticed Kakashi had been on the same page for the past ten minutes when he realized Kakashi had passed out. Chuckling as he pushed Kakashi forwards onto his own bed, Genma got up to move Kakashi closer to the center of his guest bed. He slept like the dead, breath barely noticeable. Genma smiled as Kakashi's hand grip at his sleeve as he tried pulling the covers back over Kakashi.

Standing up to head over to his AC unit, Genma cranked it up as high as it could go. He had himself a _nice_ little plan. Walking back to his own bed as the machine began to hum, Genma crawled under his own sheets and fell asleep in nearly no time at all.

After a few hours, the younger Jounin woke up and shivered madly under the covers. '_Damnit Genma … He purposely turned the air down just so I'd get cold._' The Jounin rolled over in his covers, pulling the blanket close to his chest to warm up. No luck. Even _his own_ house wasn't _this_ cold. Remembering what Genma said Kakashi frowned. '_Like he'd even listen if I woke him up…_' After failing to make himself any warmer, Kakashi reluctantly crawled over to the opposite side of the room towards Genma. As quickly and quietly as possible, Kakashi slithered under the covers coming off the bed.

Laughing quietly, Kakashi grumbled "The bastard's got an **electric blanket**… I should've known," and lied down next to the other. Genma was close to the wall, but the two were still very crammed in the twin bed. Kakashi wasn't even able to reach both arms behind his head to relax. Through the warm blanket, Kakashi felt Genma shift around next to him and turn over to face Kakashi as he woke up.

Smirking, the older boy said "Pssh, I knew you wouldn't be able to stand my freezing room without me." Genma chuckled as he moved forward to touch noses with Kakashi.

Blushing, Kakashi moved back a bit, nearly falling off the bed, "O-of course I can't. It's below zero in here and you're the one with an electric blanket." Reviving his cocky attitude, Kakashi leaned in again, knocking foreheads with Genma "I bet you purposely turned down the air just to make me climb into bed with you…"

Genma shrugged, one corner of his mouth frowning, "It worked... Didn't it?" Kakashi merely snorted as a reply.

"This is some of the crap I refuse to deal with." Kakashi frowned, hands brushing against Genma's chest as he crossed them over himself.

"Hum… No fun," Genma said, sitting up "I'll turn off the air then, but it'll be a while till the room heats up again." Kakashi shrugged, pushing him up and out of the bed.

"Just go turn it off you retard." He grumbled, bringing a hand to the side of his face. As fingers hit cold metal, Kakashi realized he had forgotten to take off his forehead protector. Feeling a bit self-conscious as he undid the tie on the back of his head, Kakashi removed the cloth around his head to uncover his new eye.

As Genma headed back, he didn't even miss a beat, "Want me to put that back with your stuff?" he asked, reaching out for Kakashi's forehead protector. The younger Nin handed the other the bundle and Genma leaned over towards Kakashi's bag, tossing lightly to let it land atop the messenger bag. Slinking back into his own bed, Genma couldn't help but look at Kakashi's new addition. Catching Genma's gaze, Kakashi looked down at his feet, wondering if removing his forehead protector was a good idea. Bringing a hand to Kakashi's shoulder, Genma gave it a tight squeeze and said, "I know you miss him…And his gift is nothing to be ashamed of."

Kakashi looked up, his miss-matched eyes locking with the other's calm ones. He smiled slightly under his mask and reached his arms around Genma's neck, bringing himself into the other's chest. "I just wish I had listened to him…" Kakashi was thankful for Genma's shelter, hopefully he wouldn't take it the wrong way.

Wrapping his own arms around the younger teen, Genma pulled him in closer. Though he wasn't able to grasp how Kakashi might've felt, knowing that it indeed was his fault for the failure of a mission and the death of his teammate, Genma did know how it felt to lose someone close. "Shh." He cooed, resting his chin on Kakashi's head "I know that you might feel the need to keep to yourself after losing someone so close." Though Genma didn't know of Kakashi's relationship with Obito, he did know that the two shared a bond as teammates. "After my father died, Mom was never open to anyone but me for a long time." Kakashi gripped Genma a little tighter, pulling on the fabric of Genma's shirt "But soon, she realized there was no point in sulking over what you couldn't change, and she once again opened her arms to others." He laughed slightly "I'm sure she'll stay single for the rest of her life though. She likes playing around with people now, rather than making a relationship." Kakashi nodded, forehead hitting against Genma's collarbone.

"I understand." Kakashi said against Genma, who squirmed slightly.

"When you talk against my shirt, it tickles." Genma smirked, ruffling Kakashi's hair absentmindedly. The younger Nin smiled, hugging Genma closer as he fell asleep once more. Letting go of the other to let him roll around in their small bed, Genma watched silently as Kakashi eventually became eye level with him. In no time, the older boy fell asleep gazing at the deep scar over Kakashi's red eye.


	6. Chpt 6: The Cups

Hey everyone, your favorite author Candy Radio is baaack! Moving is a hassle, remember that kids, but in the end, all shall be well. All of my stuff is somewhere between New Castle Alabama and Las Vegas. It'll be a while before I get back on my Lovely Compu, so typing might go a little slow. I'm planning a few good AU fics, so Uchicest fans, rejoice! School will cut into my schedule, but that won't stop me. And yes, this chapter is AU-ish because Hayate would actually only be around 11 at this time ee Yay for plot devises! And yeah… I don't think blood glows under black lights, but whatever. ;; Now onto Chapter Six of Hard Life!

Obito's eyes lit up with admiration; "You'd… You'd do that for me?" Clutching the front of his shirt, the Uchiha squirmed slightly with delight as he stared up at his sensei.

"_Of course I would!" the older man said, patting Obito on the shoulder with his strong hand, "I'm sure Kakashi just needs a bit encouragement when it comes to making friends." His blue eyes turn upwards into cheerful crescents. _

_Obito smiled slightly, faint blush dotting his face "Yeah, friends." He said, nodding up to his teacher. Friendship would be great… But Obito wanted more. He wanted to have someone to listen to him, care about him. **Really** care. The Yondaime looked down to his student, reading his face with ease. He had been trained to do so; there was no hiding anything from him. Obito knew this also and immediately turned away. The boy had a crooked smile on his face, a bit ashamed to have his teacher find out about his secret feelings for his teammate. _

_The Hokage merely smiled, standing beside the Uchiha and placing a hand on his back, "Don't feel bad, Obito. I understand." His warm smile made Obito grin, "Make Kakashi happy."_

It was nearing eight-o-clock as the two Jounins awoke. Actually, Genma was the first to wake up, but once he began trying to feel up on Kakashi through the sheets, it wasn't long before Kakashi was awake. At that point Genma was trying to slip a hand under Kakashi's shirt when the other grabbed his arm, hit him lightly in the stomach with his free hand, and moved backwards off the edge of the bed, landing on the floor. Laughing, Kakashi asked "Are you really this frisky in the morning?" as he looked up at Genma from the floor, blankets pulling at his sides.

Pulling himself out from under the covers, Genma hummed and grabbed a toothpick from the nightstand beside the bed and popped it into his mouth, unfazed by Kakashi's punch. "Not really," he mumbled "it all just depends on wither or not I had a good sleep…" He yawned and stretched, arms reaching out as he arched his back, causing his shoulders and back to pop.

"I always saw you as a late sleeper." Kakashi said, throwing the covers back up at Genma as he turned over back onto his own bed. "I'm going back to sleep if you don't mind…" Pulling down one of the covers, Kakashi weaseled back in, rolling over and falling back asleep. Genma only nodded a reply as he began straightening up his bed to sit back down on it.

The sound of Genma walking about upstairs caught Memeru's attention. The cat was always put down stairs at night so she could go off and hunt outside. Wanting to go back upstairs to sleep in her favorite spot (Genma's bed); she began to claw at the door, mewing to be let in. Striding back over to his trap door on the floor, Genma opened the door and let Memeru hop back into the loft.

"Now Memeru," Genma said, "Kakashi is our guest, so try not to tread on his while he's sleeping, all right?"

"Puurreet."

Genma smiled "Yes ma'am."

Once Kakashi had finished resting up, Genma had already gone down for breakfast. Blinking through the bright morning light shinning through the two windows, Kakashi pulled the covers back over his head once more, slowing waking up rather than jolting out of bed. "Ohhiyooo" Kakashi yawned "goziimamphff…" His words were unintelligible as he threw himself back down onto the pillow.

Leaning over the edge of the bed to push a plate towards Kakashi, Genma said "Morning' there, Kakashi. Did you sleep well?" He was busy brushing Memeru idly as he waited for Kakashi to wake up. "Memeru was going to eat your food, but I stopped her for you."

Kakashi finally squirmed out from under his covers at the sound of 'food' and smiled on a large plate of eggs. _Just_ eggs. Kakashi grabbed a fork on the side of the plate and looked up to Genma nervously. He had this look on his face as if he was just waiting for Kakashi to remove his mask. Matching his stare quietly, Kakashi glanced at the window, gasped, pointed and yelled "Oh my** GOD**. What the **hell** is that?" Eyes wide with fear.

Blinking, Genma jumped as Kakashi yelled, head turning to the window urgently "W-what is it!" he said, panicking slightly. It wasn't like Kakashi to lose his cool. After a few seconds of analyst, Genma found nothing out the window and turned back to Kakashi "What? What was it Kak-…" Genma smiled "You bastard…" Kakashi set his empty plate back down and snapped the edge of his mask back onto his face.

"That was really good." He smiled "Thanks, I haven't had eggs in a while."

"I'm not **even** gonna ask…"

"It's best if you don't."

"Hmmpf." Genma said, flopping back down onto the bed, staring at Kakashi with a smug look. "You're quiet the character, you know that Kakashi?" The other nodded, silently tying his forehead protector back around his head. Genma watched quietly, Kakashi seemed to have adjusted to his new eye very well. It seemed as though it was still staring through the plate over it, straight into one's soul. Before long, the two were back to reading their adult books, waiting for the time to roll by.

After many hours and multiple break ups and make ups in Icha, the clock in Genma's room flashed 6:45 and the older Nin stood. Yanking more items out of his closet yet again, Genma pulled out a dark outfit. His red shirt was racing with glow-in-the-dark lines along the chest and back, while rings of the yellow tape lined his sleeves. He grinned "There are a lot of Black Lights at the club, so after a few minutes, this thing glows like hell." Kakashi nodded, digging through his bag to find the set of clothes he'd brought for the Club.

He had worn the same thing when he went do a different Club with Obito. His shirt was long sleeved and black, navy lines striping his waist and sleeves. Both were wearing uniform Chuunin pants, letting them fall around their ankles rather than wrapping them up in tape. Genma headed downstairs to dress in the bathroom, giving Kakashi the privacy he deserved. As the other undressed, he looked over Genma's things. Apart from everything with function, Genma did have a few pictures around. There was one of him and Hayate, grinning and laughing about something. Kakashi found himself staring into Genma's pictures for a long time, forgetting that at any moment Genma could pop up from the first floor and get a good look at the waist-up naked Jounin. Pulling shirt on swiftly, Kakashi brushed his shoulder quickly as Genma reappeared from under the trap door.

"You ready?" he asked, long arm reaching out from the stairs to his night stand, opening one of the drawers on it's side and pulling out extreme purple colored ski glasses. Slipping them behind his ears, Genma smiled and began heading down the stairs before Kakashi had time to say anything. The younger Nin combed a hand through his light hair and followed after the other. Reaching the first level of Genma's home, Kakashi dashed down the hallway to catch up with the other just as he was waving good-bye to his mother. "We'll be back before one or so. Promise."

Grinning, Genma's mother nodded "Oh, it's alright. I just don't want to get a call at four-in-the-morning about someone finding you in a dumpster." She smiled sweetly, causing Genma to smirk.

"Sure thing, mum." Grabbing Kakashi's hand as the other was busily pulling his shoes back onto his feet, Genma swiftly dragged Kakashi on out.

"Yo, let me put my shoes on, alright?" the younger boy grumbled, hopping on one foot as he gracelessly tried pulling the shoe around his toes up to his ankles. Genma paused only for a moment, sighing as he bounced from one foot to the other boredly

"Alright, but we need to hurry, the Club stops letting people in at a certain time." Genma said, looking around them as if waiting for someone to show.

As soon as Kakashi had slipped on his shoes, the two were off at a good pace, dashing through the small patch of trees near Genma's house to head back to the main road. Kakashi guessed that Genma and his partying posse must have been caught out after the set time once before, if he was so urgent about it. Before long they were back in downtown Konoha, zipping down through the now busy streets, filled with people fresh out of work. Turning a corner onto a quiet street, Kakashi began to feel the drum beats from the near by club through his feet. Genma had long let go of Kakashi's hand, no need to lead him around like a child, he could follow (More like track) very well.

Leaning on a wall on their right, was none other than Asuma. He two was clad in one of those fashionable club outfits, dressed from head to toe in black clothes with bright neon shapes and stripes dotting his duds. He had such a nice smile, took care of his teeth Kakashi guessed. It would be sad if he ever started smoking and ruined his white teeth. Waltzing up to the other two Nins, he said in his smooth tone "Hayate already headed inside," he laughed "He's so impatient."

Genma nodded, continuing "All he comes for is that coffee they serve here. I've never tried it, but Hayate tells me it's addicting." He snorted, looking down to Kakashi. "Nnn, yeah. I brought Kakashi along." Genma smiled, wrapping an arm around the silver haired Jounin's neck. Asuma smiled, laughing slightly. Kakashi rolled his eyes as Genma spoke, he could just be so stupid. Hmmpf.

After making their way past a tough, broad shouldered bouncer, the trio was inside. The club was a lot like a dark lounge with a booming dance floor in the center. The entire club was circular shaped, pillars with speakers lined the walls and one large pillar with moving lights on bars branching out from it's center, went straight though the dance floor. There was a clear compartment at the base of the pillar where the DJ sat, head bopping to the beat. On the far wall was an area with a small bar and tables along with a set of stairs, leading up to the second floor which had a few of those new arcade games and more tables and couches for tired dancers. It looked much like the dance club Obito and Kakashi used to hang out at, only this one was much cooler, the AC was hiked up. Plus, there were the amazing pillars, multicolored lights raced up and down the walls, shinning onto people's faces and kick starting their expressions. The air was thick with yelling, laughing, chattering and this was giving Kakashi a head ache. The bass booms coming from the speakers weren't helping at all.

It wasn't even 30 seconds before Genma had rushed out to the dance floor, yelling and screaming like some crazy party boy. Wait, never mind. He _is_ a crazy party boy. Asuma wasn't long after, pausing to talk to Kakashi before he got himself lost in the sea of bodies.

"Glad you could come, Kakashi-kun," He was still wearing that mature smiling face as he lightly punched the other ninja on the shoulder "If you want someone to talk to, go back over to the bar." He turned and pointed past the large group of dancers, their raised hands getting in the way of Kakashi's line of sight. "Try looking for the guy with the cold," Asuma smiled "Hayate's not to bad, once you get to know him. He can be a little blunt at times, but don't hold it against him." And with a wave, the dark haired boy disappeared into the crowd, leaving Kakashi to party by himself. Deciding it would be easier to make his way to the bar by going around the crowd rather than through it, Kakashi hugged against the wall and headed towards the quiet bar.

Soon the bar and its costumers were in full view. There were a few bubbly, giggling girls dressed in bright neon dresses sitting down at a table along with a tired looking bunch of young adults, already worn out from dancing too much. The person he was looking for was sitting backwards in his chair, facing the dancing crowd. His chest rested against the back of his bar stool, legs wrapping around its long, long legs. Bright Green Ski goggles partially covered the teen's sick, tired eyes, the dark rings under them were hard to cover. His outfit, unlike the other's, was plain and simple yet still party material. Bracelets of all sorts were compulsively organized in the color order on both of his wrist as they made their way up to his elbows. Under all that jewelry was his long sleeved white shirt, he sleeved bunched up where the rainbow colored bracelets began on his long lanky arms. The back of his shirt had a dark red insignia of, what Kakashi guessed was the clothing company's logo.

Along with his shirt, he was wear a pair of black jeans, import maybe. You couldn't buy a pair like the one Hayate was wearing in Konoha. The fabric was nearly black, like it had been washed with dark ink during processing, and the back pockets were enormous. Hayate might be able to place a few of Kakashi's ninja dogs in those pockets. As Kakashi approached the older teen, Hayate's eyes appeared to widen as he turned to look at the other. In his hands was a clear green glass, its contents were the so called addictive coffee. On the bar behind him, Hayate already had a more than a healthy number of empty cups on the counter. The corners of Hayate's lips twitched into what he must've saw as a smile, Kakashi smiled back, but through his mask it wasn't even apparent. The two were quiet for a moment, studying each other like old friends, lost from years gone past.

Hayate was the first to break their line of sight, turning back to the jumping crowd and he drained the cup in his hand. He looked as if he were in deep thought, possibly playing through a conversation or maybe he was watching someone's original dance moves as he filed them away in his head. Swiveling the chair around to face the bar, he set he cup down among its copies and finally spoke to Kakashi.

"You're the one with the Uchiha's eye, am I right." He coughed lightly into his hand as he looked up at Kakashi.

A little taken aback by Hayate's choice of words, Kakashi stared back at him for a moment before replying with a weak "Yeah."

Hayate hummed and nodded as if Kakashi had said a good long paragraph or two instead of his single word. He spun back around to face the crowd, eyes scanning the area for Genma or Asuma. "I thought so, there's no reason to cover a good eye with your forehead protector. That is," he continued "unless you feel like being a jerk." He coughed before continuing on something about how rude it was to do something like bandaging up your arms if you didn't need to.

"You make others feel uncomfortable, plus, if you truly know nothing about how it feels to be in pain or regret or shamefulness over a condition that needs to be show in order for you to function normally on a daily basis, you appear to others as someone who thinks they know everything." Hayate spun around as the bartender set a 17th or 18th cup down amongst empty ones, his hand quickly flying out to grab the full cup. Where was he going with all this? Kakashi still stared over at the other, looking over his shoulder to pull up an empty chair. Hayate took a sip from his cup, a cough caused him to sputter into his glass as he hunched over. Shrugging slightly, the boy merely took a small sip before going back to his one sided conversation with Kakashi.

"You and I, though, and under stand what it's like to have something abnormal. Something that gets in the way of our life. "Hayate made sort of a half smirk, half bare teethed smile. "I hate it when those silly girls wear masks over their mouth when they don't need it." He went back to sipping his drink for a little while before asking "You must dislike it when people talk about their 'ghost encounters'," he drained the cup, setting it down as the bartender began taking away all his dirty glasses "Because you know the only true ghost around, is with you."

Kakashi tilted his head, feeling a little odd over Hayate's words. "What do you mean?" He asked, leaning forward a little.

"He **is** still around, Kakashi, and you know it."

"..."

Somewhere off on the other side of the dance floor, something smiled lightly, almost sweetly.

Hayate hacked into his hands, rolling his shoulders forward as he did so "T-the, ehherm, the temperature in your home has dropped, hasn't it? And you of all people must feel like something is watching. It's just that sixth-sense kicking in." Hayate looked Kakashi in the eye, reading it easily. "I'm guessing you have noticed that, hmm?"

Kakashi looked away quickly, it was true, but he didn't want to think about him anymore. If Obito was going to be anywhere, he'd be six feet under. This… this guy was making him uncomfortable. Just as Kakashi hopped out of the chair, trying to get away from this conversation, Hayate's hand shot out and grabbed onto Kakashi's wrist.

Flinching, Kakashi pulled back slightly under Hayate's touch. The older boy stared at him once more and spoke before letting him go. "When you get home, try calling his name," Hayate smiled briefly, a real smile this time "You just might get a surprise." Nearly tearing himself away from the tired boy, Kakashi rushed off into crowd of dancers, leaving behind a very good source of information.

Running into the crowd was a bad idea. Because the entire club was congruent, Kakashi couldn't tell the difference from one side of the room to the other from looking at the ceiling. The people laughing and screaming was helping much either. And in this whole mess, Kakashi was being pushed around. Though at the time he had lost he balance, Kakashi was still standing, the dancers pushing him up as they boogied. In all this chaos, Kakashi couldn't find Genma or Asuma. (He was sure he'd heard Genma whooping on about something.) After a few minutes, someone's voice boomed over the speakers.

"_All right everyone_!" The male voice said, causing the crowd to scream "_Time for our famous black out!" _With that, many people began sifting through their pockets for un-broken glow sticks. Kakashi looked around wildly, quickly coming to a conclusion as the words were spoken. Even if he spoke out loud, it didn't matter; people were laughing and giggling too loud from anyone else to hear Kakashi.

"They plan on turning _off_ the lights?" He growled, a little panicked at the thought. After Hayate had upset him a little bit, the Jounin was more than rattled now. Now he was franticly looking for any sign of Genma in the crowd, but before Kakashi's search was fulfilled, the lights powered down and black lights above flashed on and off, everything now coming out in strangely colored flashes. Kakashi nearly felt himself begin to cry out for help. Everything was strange on this alien plane. As the boy was spun around and pushed from side to side, he felt someone grab onto his hand, lacing Kakashi's fingers with what felt like gloved ones.

Head turning towards the direction of the hand's owner, Kakashi wasn't even able to distinguish their body from everyone else's under the black light. From what Kakashi could tell the person's back was speckled with glowing flecks, flashing with UV rays. Even through Kakashi lost sight of the hand's owner many times, he was still able to hold on and before long he was out of the mess. Confused, Kakashi looked around for the hand's owner, but no one appeared to be around. Feeling himself shiver, Kakashi wrapped his arms around himself and spotted the closest arm chair near the wall and plopped down. Looking down at his hands through the black lights, the Jounin tried remembering where he had felt that grip before. His question was quickly answered.

"I was hoping we could dance." Said a dry, wryly voice.

And with that, Kakashi fainted into his chair, only to be found later when his friends finally came looking for him.


	7. Chpt 7: The Lock

YES! FINALLY! Obito flashbacks BEGIN! TT I'd LOVE to thank everyone for takin' a look at my fic! Even views make me uber happy! XD Well, the first few chapters might be a little slow… But you guys just WAIT I've got more tricks up my sleeves and I'm ready to let them lose! I'm leaving for my 6 day move to Las Vegas tomorrow, so it'll be a while till I can get back on a computer for you guys. When we get out there, we'll have to find a house, un-pack and the like. So please, give me some time. ; Now, onto chapter 7 of "It's a Haaaaaard Life!"

"That… That **jerk**!" The Uchiha raged on, kicking at the dirt as he heading home after training with his team. It was mid twilight as Uchiha Obito, with his arms crossed and lips pouting in the usual Uchiha manor finally approached the street his home was on. That day had been a very embarrassing one. After _Kakashi_, the **greatest** most **handsome** ninja **ever**, showed him up in their tree climbing training, Obito was bold enough to throw a punch at the back of the Hatake's head. He blocked it.

Undoubtedly.

Kakashi then quickly and gracefully was able to spin around to face Obito, nearly sinking his nails into Obito's skin as he put one hand on his wrist and the other on Obito's collar, and tore him from the pull of gravity, swinging the Uchiha over his head and back onto the ground on his back. Even though neither Obito nor Kakashi could bring them selves to look into each other's eyes, Obito too ashamed and Kakashi too disgusted, they both knew this was something normal. The Yondaime and Rin could all most set their watches by the occasions. Only when Obito was out sick or when the two were in _very_ good moods did theses fights not occur.

Obito would be heading home with a large bump on the back of his head and a bruised cheek from hitting the ground so hard. Once he stepped into the Uchiha manor he pulled his goggles up over his forehead protector and headed straight home. It wouldn't be long before his lip swelled, and he wanted to be home to ice it down before it got any worse. Besides, it looked as though it was going to start raining at any moment. And if it started raining… And he got caught with his bruises, well, it wouldn't be good.

As soon as Obito reached home, the street lights became to flicker on and light drops of rain began to fall. Quickly banging on the door home (As there was no over head porch to keep him dry), Obito hollered out "Hey! Let me in! It's raining!" His voice was impatient and annoyed. Why did his parents have to lock the door each time they were off on missions? His brothers and sisters could take care of themselves.

From inside the home the sound of many foot steps thundered towards the front door and after a few children whispered from inside, the door opened just a tad and many pairs of eyes looked up onto their sibling set. One of the younger male eyes widened and a small hand reached out and pointed up at his brother's face "Ohh! Look! Obi-Nii-san got in a fight! Look at his bruise!" Obito was quickly bombarded with yells and shouts about 'what mom said'.

Before the door of judges, Obito was told his sentence "You remember what mama said," voiced out a female, beginning to imitate her mother "'If Obito comes back home from a dog fight, make him sleep like one.'" The rest of the children piped up.

Obito was silent as the door in front of him closed with a slam and the lock was once again secured.

"Outside!" they screeched from behind the door followed by insane giggling and retreating footsteps. Franticly, Obito began clawing at the door, pulling and pushing on it to try and get back inside.

"Please! Please let me in!" He cried "Please!" Giving up on ramming the door in on his own home, the Uchiha pressed himself against the wall as rain began to pour down onto Konoha. He looked around franticly, trying to think of a good way to stay dry, He couldn't stay with any of his relatives because, and apart from the fact most of them didn't even know who he was or why he was even worthy of the Uchiha name, they would tell his parents and other people about how he was locked outside of his own home by his younger siblings. "This is the third time this **week**."

As he went through a list of people he knew to stay with, his mind briefly stopped on Kakashi, went to the Hokage and then flashed back to the idea of Kakashi. The Uchiha felt his blood boil, why would he even list him as one of his hide aways…? Obito could say something intelligent like: 'If I were to hide, I would want to go to the place people would be less likely to find me.' But if the Uchiha were ever asked this question he would begin to fret and twirl his fingers. Truth was, even though Kakashi could be the biggest jerk in the world, Obito had also fallen for his mysterious, taunting aura, just when you though you had him in your hands, he'd slip out quickly and prove that you, to him at least, are nothing special.

If asking Kakashi for somewhere to sleep didn't work, Obito would go and ask the Hokage for help. Until then, Obito was going to try and win Kakashi over, once and for all. Pulling his jacket up and over his head, the Uchiha began dashing back down the street from which he came, out of the manor and back into Konoha. Every now and again he would dart under a tree or a shop and then head back out after wringing his jacket dry.

Before long Obito's eyes fell upon the familiar sight of Kakashi's apartment complex. He and his team once had a small get together there. It was for the Hokage's birthday, and for no other reason would Kakashi let anyone in his home.

But Obito was a boy, and being a boy made him stupid, and being stupid made him oblivious to the fact that Kakashi wasn't in the mood for visitors, ever. The Hatake happened to be training his newest dog as the Uchiha headed towards his home.

"Yo, Pakun." He said, nearly nose to nose with the little pug "You remember what I said, now let's try it again."

The tiny puppy looked up to his owner, it's sagging facial features looked much like a wet soppy pile of sand, large flaps of skin half blinded it's field of vision. The young boy then got up from his crouched position and placed his hands on his hips. Looking down to the puppy, Kakashi barked out a simple and easy to follow:

"**Stay**."

The puppy blinked and sat down, flopping itself carelessly on the carpet. Kakashi nodded and headed into the opposite direction of the dog, glancing back every now and again to check and see if Pakun was still sitting still on the floor. Once Kakashi had gotten about six or so feet from the puppy, he turned and snapped his fingers, causing the tiny dog to come bounding to him. Crouching down as Pakun threw himself at the young ninja, Kakashi pat him on the head and rewarded it with praise.

His father knew how to train dogs, when he was little Kakashi would sit outside and watch as the White Fang whistled and called out commands, causing the dogs to perform amazing demands. He was so proud he was the son of a man who was considered one of most powerful ninjas in Konoha.

Was.

After that failed mission, Kakashi's father did one of the most selfish things a parent could ever do to their child. He took his own life and left Kakashi to fend for himself. This selfishness had changed Kakashi. Not only was he a strict rule follower, he wouldn't allow himself to let anyone into his life. In all truths, Kakashi was afraid of any sort of relationship. He didn't want to harm and didn't want to be hurt himself. He had also found it was easier to be polite and studious if he wanted to keep people away.

But even then, Kakashi was human. Every now and again something would slip past his security blanket and either seriously tick him off or cause him to get that weird feeling in his gut. He wasn't entirely sure what that last feeling was, but when ever he felt it, it reminded him of his father and how he felt when he was around. Currently the only person to really get past his net was that _Uchiha_. If one could even call him that.

More often than not, that boy was able to rub Kakashi the wrong way with nearly every word he said. But once, Kakashi remembered, Obito had poked through his blanket before but Kakashi wasn't mad. They had been training one day, not to long ago, and after hours of work Kakashi was nearly passing out from the heat. That day they were practicing fire based jutsu. Obito had already mastered this. Even if he was a bad one, he was still and Uchiha. Nearly all of the Uchiha learned such techniques before they were even in the academy. The fact that Obito could do something he couldn't motivated Kakashi to no end. Kakashi asked permission from his teacher to go train else where, that way his mask wouldn't burn from trying to pull a fire jutsu behind it and his face would still be a secret. After many techniques and a few burns here and there, Kakashi pulled his mask back over his nose, walked away from a large leaf shaped burn on the ground and trekked over to a large tree where he sat down. He was thirsty, yet even when his sensei called out to him, asking if he needed anything, the proud boy merely replied with a horse "No."

He sat in the shade for a moment before sensing someone approaching him. Rather than turning to see who it was, Kakashi just guessed it was Rin, or maybe the Yondaime. They were probably going to tell him it was time to leave or something. But surprisingly (almost refreshingly) it turned out to be the Uchiha. He didn't have any burns on his smiling face, unlike Kakashi's frowning one. Obito was holding a thermos in his hand as he walked in front of the Hatake.

"Here," he said gruffly as he dropped it into Kakashi's lap, causing the other's reflexes to act up and catch it. Kakashi turned the container around his hands before looking up to the other silently. Obito continued "It's just orange juice."

Kakashi continued to stare up at him for a moment but the Uchiha just smiled slightly and walked over to the opposite side of the tree, giving the other his privacy. Unscrewing the top on his teammate's thermos, Kakashi looked into the container checking to see if the contents were in fact orange juice. The Uchiha grumbled as he sat down, back scratching against the tree. Carefully, Kakashi removed his mask and pressed his lips against the edge of the thermos, pausing just before he took a sip to listen to Obito.

"I think orange juice is the best thing for you after training. Water can get the job done but it doesn't have nearly as much of the vitamins and nutrients you need…" He hummed, placing his chin on his knees. The Uchiha was right. (which nearly blew Kakashi over) He was waiting for the little brat to say something stupid and childish like '_Hurr Hurr! I made it myself!'_ but thankfully he spared Kakashi the pain.

Taking a sip from the container, Kakashi drained it in nearly five seconds flat. Snapping the mask back onto his face he screwed the top back on and walked around the tree to toss the empty bottle back to the Uchiha. Obito's hands grasped into the air wildly as he tried catching the object off guard, he eventually caught it awkwardly in his hands and placed it beside himself, a little embarrassed.

"Thank you, Uchiha." Kakashi grumbled as he wandered back to the rest of his team. Obito smiled childishly and stood up, walking a few paces behind Kakashi. That had been the one time Obito hadn't bothered Kakashi. Awaking from his day dream, the young Hatake looked up to the door as someone pounded on it a few times. Angrily he pulled himself up and headed towards the door.

"Please!" someone called out from behind the door "Kakashi-kun! Please open the door!" From the sound of it, Kakashi guessed it was Obito, and as he opened the door slightly his suspicions were proven correct. Peaking out from behind his door, Kakashi stared out at the cold, wet Uchiha and grimaced.

"What do you want?"

The Uchiha frowned and tried wringing out his jacket while still keeping eye contact "I need somewhere to sleep. I …" he paused for a moment before continuing, trying to think up a good excuse "lost my keys!"

"Yeah, yeah," Kakashi grumbled, making sure he kept the door nearly shut incase the other charged "You got locked out I bet."

Crossing his arms and pouting, the genin hissed "Did not! I lost my keys!" It was obvious he was still very immature, compared to Kakashi. But then again, he could just be acting his age. Kakashi was thinking over the situation. If he left Obito in, it would give him more time to tick him off, and in the end Obito would get a nice bruise to match the one he already had. Kakashi stared at the purple mark across the other's cheek and almost felt a little guilty for it, almost.

"Anyway," the Hatake grumbled "No, I won't let you stay here." He then started to close the door.

"N-no! Wait please!" Obito shouted, jamming his fingers into the door before Kakashi could shut it all the way, causing him to groan in pain as his fingers interrupted Kakashi slamming the door.

"Tch," Kakashi hissed "get your fingers out of my door and go home. I'm sure they'll let you in now."

Obito's fingers twitched wildly as he spoke "I-I have to st-stay out all night, it's the rules." Kakashi's curiosity got the best of him as he piped up.

"What rules?" He asked gruffly.

Obito sighed, not really feeling like explaining, but continuing anyway "If I come home from a fight, I have to sleep outside." He bit his lip; the pain from his crushed fingers began to throb through his whole arm dully.

"Every time?" Kakashi asked.

"…Yes."

The white haired boy frowned again, even if Obito couldn't see it through the door. So, even if all Kakashi did was smack him across the face once or twice, the other paid for it by sleeping outside like a stray? Even Kakashi didn't do that to his own dogs.

Opening the door slightly to let Obito pull his fingers out, (Which had lost circulation and were a dark shade of blue) Kakashi suggested "Go to Hokaga-sama's," and then shut and locked his door.

The Uchiha stood outside glumly, clenching and unclenching his battered hand to get the blood pumping, and sniffed loudly. He didn't even know where the Hokage lived. Hopefully his teacher would still be in his office. So, with a heavy heart and throbbing hand, the Uchiha trudged back out into the rain.

Kakashi couldn't say he didn't feel a little guilty for sending the other out, but what was he going to do? What would happen after he let the Uchiha sleep there for the night? Would they start _hanging out_? Like…_ friends_? This was out of the question. Kakashi would not allow such absurd things occur. Quietly, the Hatake pulled out his old dusty phone (Which he rarely ever used) and phone up the Hokage at his office.

_Beep beep beep_

"Hokage's office, you are talking to a secretary. May I ask who is speaking and your reason for calling?"

"This is Hokage-sama's student, Hatake Kakashi. I need him urgently."

"Ohm, ah… Let me transfer you immediately, Hatake-san."

"Thank you."

_Beeeeep_

"Yeah, this is the Hokage, what'cha need?"

Kakashi laughed gruffly. What kind of a leader was this man?

"Sensei…" Kakashi growled "You need to clean up your act. Konoha will be frowned upon if you keep talking like that."

There was laughing on the other end "Kakashi-kun, don't worry, I knew it was you anyway, don't think I'm not told who's calling."

"Yes sir."

"Well, what did you need?"

"Uchiha needs a place to stay and I can't keep him."

"Ahh, why not?"

"I don't have an extra bed and I'm busy training my dogs."

"Maybe he could help with the training."

"…" Kakashi paused "I'm teaching them how to take an enemy down."

The 4th laughed again. "I see, I see."

"I think he's already on his way."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he just left before I phone you up."

The Yondaime twirled a finger through his hair boredly "Ok, I'll keep an eye out for Obito-kun. Good bye."

"Bye."

_Click_

'_Well_,' Kakashi thought, '_that was easy_'. Now he could get back to training…

"Pakun. Time to learn how to guard…"

As Kakashi was busily teaching his puppy how to tear someone to shreds, Obito was wildly dashing through the empty streets of Konoha, searching for the Hokage's office. You'd think it wouldn't be hard to miss a build of that size, but when you're trying to find it from the point of view of a child, you'd be proven wrong.

It was nearly twenty minutes before the Uchiha found the building his teacher was in and nearly five minutes before he was finally escorted to his office. As the Uchiha rounded the corner to his teacher's office he found the Yondaime was actually locking up to go home. Smiling as he turned around to catch sight of his student, the Hokage said "I was about to go out and look for you. I've been waiting for a few minutes now."

Obito, even though he was cold and wet, was still able to smiling lightly "Thanks for waiting… But how'd you know I was coming, sensei?"

"Oh, right." He said "Kakashi-kun called ahead of time, just before after you left."

Obito pouted "Well that was _nice_ of him, why couldn't have he just let me sleep over there for the night?" But the Yondaime could only pat the boy's shoulder and smile weakly. He didn't want to be caught in the crossfire between the two boys. It was hard enough just to sit on the sidelines and watch.

"Come' on," the 4th smiled "Let's head home, alright?"

Obito grinned up to his teacher "Yeah yeah!"


	8. Chpt 8: The Leader

Hello everyone! Sorry for being so late TT Las Vegas is VERY VERY different. Right now I'm juggling finals on classes I've only been in for about a week, finishing my costume for Anime Vegas, and trying to get a bunch of fics up and running. So far, I've got some GenxHaya, KotxIzu and ObixIta planned (Along with some more KakaxObi w) I want to know what some of my viewers want though, so please, e-mail me some ideas. I'll even credit you and give you the chapters before I submit them onto :D AREN'T I A DOLL LOL. Anyway, time for the fic. 

Obito was glad to be inside once more as he and the Yondaime finally got home. The Hokage's manor was amazing, all the walls were bright, bold reds with forest green leafs painted near the floor of the walls. There were dinning rooms filled with a number of table and chairs, sitting rooms with the most comfortable looking chairs and couches one could ever wish for ("It looks like a whole bunch of imported stuff." Thought Obito) Golden curtains surrounded each and every window and upon looking out one of the said windows, one could see the entire village. Everything. The only things you could not see were the opposite sides of all the building and small shop carts set up along the streets. Obito's mouth hung open as his teacher lead him through the long halls and rooms of the building, all the while dripping on the floors.

"..And this is the kitchen," the teacher said warmly "Feel free to raid during the night, I know what it's like to be a kid. I was eating all the time, it's amazing to see kids your age cram food in their mouths yet never gain anything. You all look like a bunch of tall…" as the Yondaime continued his student shivered slightly.

Pausing as if he had be stuck on the head with a 2 by 4, the 4th turned on his heel, rushed down the hall, his long white cloak fluttering and called out "How **stupid** of me!" as he opened up a linen closet, pulling out a number of large fluffy blankets and towels, "Here we are, in the middle of the hall after trekking around outside in the rain for the past few minutes, and I totally forgot how wet we were…" The teacher gave a worried laugh, and headed back over to the young Uchiha. It was amazing the man even remembered to put his pants on in the morning. Scrambling as he grasped onto the towels and blankets flying at him as the Yondaime tossed a few in his direction, Obito quickly unfolded one and wrapped himself in it tightly.

"Where to now, Sensei?" Obito asked feebly as he felt the water on his clothes slowly soak into the towel.

"Huh? Oh! - Yes, we should sit down." The blonde haired man said cheerfully as he too wrapped a towel around his shoulders, leading Obito off into one of the more comfortable sitting rooms. The room was even warmer than it looked; a fire was blazing in the hearth under a large portrait of the previous Hokages. Unlike many of the other photos and painting of their likeness, this time the men were smiling. They weren't silly, ridiculous smiles, but more like the smiles of proud parents.

As Obito took refuge in a fluffy, seat eating, chair, the Hokage beamed up the picture for a moment before sitting down near the other in an equally soft chair, sinking in deeply. Glancing over to his student, the teacher grinned widely and asked, "So, Obito-kun, how have thing been for you?"

Sighing, Obito looked down at his feet and said "I'm sorry I had to bother you Hokage-sensei. I didn't have anywhere else to go."

"Aww," the Yondaime cooed at his student, suppressing a small giggle. It was funny to see children make big deals out of nothing. "It's no problem. It's nice to have company in this gigantic place." He spread his arms apart to emphasize the extremely large room.

"No, no, sir. It's my fault! I shouldn't have gotten into a fight with Kakashi today. Because of it, I got kicked out of the house…"

"You got **kicked out**?' The Yondaime was genuinely confused. What were the Uchiha running in there?

"Yeah!" Obito groaned "My parents are away on a mission and told my brothers and sister that if I got into a dog fight, I'd have to sleep outside like one." The Uchiha crossed his arms and pouted "And they listened. For the first time in their weasely little lives they listened to what my parents had to say."

Frowning, the Hokage asked "Does this happen often, Obito-kun?"

The Uchiha nodded "They are always ruining the house. And I always have to clean it up like I did it." He sighed "I enjoy cleaning though, because I get to do it how ever I want, and I feel proud once I've got everything spick and span, but then** they** run in and ruin all my hard work. Then I get in trouble with my parents because I was supposed to keep everything clean."

Looking up to the painting on the wall for some sort of advice, the Yondaime could only sigh deeply "That is a problem." Looking over to the wet Uchiha, who had managed too wrap his towel tightly around his shoulders, he said "Obito-kun, there really isn't much I can do about that. You know how your clan is." The Uchiha nodded weakly "All I can do is suggest you confront your parents on it. Try and stand up for yourself a little bit more."

"But sensei-!"

"I know you hate to argue, but you need to learn how to. Arguments are apart of life."

Obito paused, opened mouth for a moment before replying "Yes sir. I'll try."

Smiling softly, the Yondaime stood and said "Good boy. Would you like some hot tea to warm you up?" Obito nodded feverously. "Alright then, give me a few minutes and I'll be back with some for us."

Turning around in his chair to watch his teacher leave the room, Obito curled back up into his chair and sighed. It had been a while since he had some one on one time with the Hokage. If he wasn't training the rest of his team, the village leader was busy with paper work or government affairs.

Hopefully, Obito could be able to discus his problem with a certain silver haired ninja. The whole thing was beginning to eat at him. Obito wasn't even sure how to think anymore. He was jealous of Kakashi and how he got all the girls and all the praise, but he was also worried about him. Obito had** never** seen Kakashi doing anything but training. Never relaxing when they had the day off, never taking time to stop and notice tiny things like song birds, and never taking time to learn about other people.

But maybe that's what made him so good. As a ninja, you are a tool. You are to follow through with your missions, wither it is to pull weeds or assassinate the leader of a murderous, thieving gang. By never resting, you never notice being tired. By never taking time to notice the tiny things in life, your path is clear and set out before you. And by never learning about others, you never feel anything when they are lost. By living like this, Kakashi was going to live up to his dream.

To be a perfect, flawless, beautiful killer.

Obito blinked out of his daydream as his teacher walked back into the room, holding a tray with two cups and a steaming pot full of some bitter smelling tea. "_Hey, if he's Hokage, why doesn't he get maids?_" Obito asked himself as the blonde haired man set down a cup in front of him on a small tea table before the chair.

Taking his own cup, the Hokage poured out a small amount of tea into his cup and began filling up the remaining space up with sugar, a small smile on his face the whole time. "I dislike bitter tea, but that's all they get me. People don't like the idea of a leader who enjoys sugar saturated tea…" Dipping his pinky finger into the cup, the Yondaime stuck it in his mouth and hummed, "Needs some more," and went back to spooning more sugar into his tea.

Slowing picking up a spoon from the tray, Obito also began pouring sugar into his tea. "I don't like bitter tea either sensei," he chimed in.

Nodding, the teacher leaned back, satisfied with his tea and took a slip from the cup. Looking over to his student over the edge of his cup, the Hokage asked "Is there anything else you want to talk about, Obito-kun?" Looking down at his feet for a moment, Obito shrugged. "If you don't have anything else you want to sort out I can go ahead and show you the rest of the-!"

Obito had sat up straight and busted out "Sensei I want to talk to you about Kakashi-kun!" a little louder than he had planned.

Quirking a brow at Obito, the Yondaime asked "What about him? Want me to make him leave you alone?"

"N-No," Obito stuttered "It's not that I want him to leave me alone… I just kind of wish he'd be nicer to me, sir."

Smiling widely, the Hokage said "Only for you Obito-kun. I'll see what I can do." Humming he said "Maybe I can get him to invite you out for a boy's day off."

Obito's eyes lit up with admiration; "You'd… You'd do that for me?" Clutching the front of his shirt, the Uchiha squirmed slightly with delight as he stared up at his sensei.

"Of course I would!" the older man said, patting Obito on the shoulder with his strong hand, "I'm sure Kakashi-kun just needs a bit encouragement when it comes to making friends." His blue eyes turn upwards into cheerful crescents.

Obito smiled slightly, faint blush dotting his face "Yeah, friends." He said, nodding up to his teacher. Friendship would be great… But Obito wanted more. He wanted to have someone to listen to him, care about him. **Really** care. The Yondaime looked down to his student, reading his face with ease. He had been trained to do so; there was no hiding anything from him. Obito knew this also and immediately turned away. The boy had a crooked smile on his face, a bit ashamed to have his teacher find out about his secret feelings for his teammate.

The Hokage merely smiled, standing beside the Uchiha and placing a hand on his back, "Don't feel bad, Obito-kun. I understand." His warm smile made Obito grin, "Make Kakashi-kun happy."

"Oh sensei!" Obito cried, standing up and rushing over to his teacher to wrap his cold arms around the man's neck, "Thank you so much!"

Patting the boy on the back lightly, the Yondaime smiled "I'll talk to him, but you've got to be the one to ask him out."

The Uchiha looked mortified.

"Come-on, I know you can do it! If you've got the bravery to talk to me about it," the teacher said, pushing Obito back and standing up, "Then I'm sure you'll b able to ask Kakashi-kun out, tomorrow after training." Smiling down at his student as he set up the date for him, the Yondaime said "I'll chat with Kakashi before training starts four days from now, that way he'll already be buttered up."

Obito nodded, "Yes sir! So after training on the fourth day, should I just come up to him and ask if he wants to hang out or something?"

"Exactly."

"Sounds like a plan then." The Uchiha beamed "I'm counting on you sensei, work your magic."

And with a final nod, the Hokage lead Obito to a luxurious guest bedroom, pointing out silly little quirks before heading off to bed himself.

Giving his teacher a wav as he left the room, Obito began to poke through the large, warm room. All the walls were covered in elaborate tapestries and painting of famous ninja and other Konoha villagers. The floors were plush carpet just like the rest of the home, and as a plus, there was also a full bath next to the closet on the far right wall.

As he lay down to sleep in the warm bed, Obito decided he had never been so glad to be kicked out of his own home.


	9. Chpt 9: The Agreement

Yo everybody. I'm such a bad author! XD I should've updated WEEKS ago! Please forgive me! Anyway, Las Vegas is CRAZY. We've already fond our house, but it won't be ready till the 8th of December. Lucky me! Anyway, if you want some drabbles by yours truly, check out my 'Random No More'. I see that there is an utter lack of Random Ninja fics out there! I feel that they need some loving, so check out what I've got to put p there. Lots of CRACK! If that's what you're into XD Anywaaay, onto 'Hard Life' babes!

After a good night's rest, the Uchiha was up and out of bed before his sensei had even finished dreaming. He needed to get home before his parents got home from whatever mission they had been assigned the night before. Quickly scrawling a 'Thank you,' onto a napkin in the kitchen, Obito looked down the red hall once more and was out the door in no time.

Even as he tromped and splashed through cold puddles from the rain earlier, Obito was feeling warm and happy inside. Thanks to his sensei, Obito would be able to finally have some alone time with the elusive Hatake Kakashi. Turning left into the Uchiha manor, Obito was able to catch sight of a few of the early birds getting up and out before the rest of the clan. A few of them cast Obito odd looks, wondering where he could have been during the early hours of the morning.

But he paid them no heed. **They **wouldn't be going out with Kakashi now would they?

As Obito arrived back at home, he didn't see anything that pointed out that his parents had gotten back from where ever they had been. From what he could tell, only his siblings were inside. Mentally, he pat himself on the back. As he slowly jumped the fence into the back yard, Obito quietly slinked through the garden onto the porch and slid open the door to the kitchen as quietly as possible… Only to find his parents standing before him in the center of the room, arms folded over their chest.

For a moment, the Uchiha could only stare up at his parents as his hands were still planted firmly on the edge of the door. His father, a tall, strong man with knurly hands glared down at his son and then glanced over to his wife, an equally tall woman with wide eyes and a narrow face. Obito opened his mouth to explain but his parents cut him off.

"Obito, from what we've heard," his mother said in a high voice as she nodded to her husband, "you got into a fight yesterday. And by the look of that black eye of yours, our suspicions are correct."

Father glancing to the door, Obito got the message and walked through it, closing the door slowly behind him. The Uchiha knew he was in trouble. And as he mother took a step forward and stuck him across the face with the back of her hand, he knew he had reached hell.

"This is ridiculous! Is that all you do when you go to train! Fight?" His mother was nearly foaming at the mouth as she spoke, spit flying in his direction. "For God's sake Obito! You've got the _Hokage_ teaching you! Couldn't you be just a little more grateful!" As his mother yelled, Obito had brought a hand to the side of his stinging face and was gasping. It had been a very long time since she had hit him. Normally his father took that responsibility, but never his mother. Last time she had gotten mad enough to do that, Obito had gotten caught up in a particularly large brawl at school. Nearly broke his skull in that one.

"And as if that isn't enough, you went and disappeared last night! Who knows what could've happened to you!" She paused, finger in the air before she placed both hands on her hip "Where _were _you anyway!" Obito tried speaking as soon as she finished her question, but his voice failed him.

Gawking a bit like a fish out of water, he was finally able to say something after a moment of struggling "I-I-I was a-at the Hokage's, Ka-s-san! Y-You can ask him yourself!" He sound desperate, the Uchiha was still hunched over from that slap he had received.

"Don't think I won't!" She shrieked, loud enough for the neighboring houses to hear, before turning around and stomping off into the house, in search of a phone. Obito's little brothers and sisters, who had been huddled by the kitchen door, skittered out of the way as their mother passes, their faces frightened as if waiting for her to lash out at them. After watching his wife storm down the hall, Obito's father turned back to the Genin.

"I'm sure the Hokage let you in, Obito, but that still doesn't mean you're off the hook for getting in a fight." Sighing, the man placed a hand on his forehead and said "God son, what is it you've got against that Hatake kid anyway? He can't be that bad, even if his father _was _White Fang."

Obito had finally turned back, even though he was still hunched over slightly and his hand was still resting on his red cheek. "I g-guess I'm just jealous, sir." He found it a little easier to talk to his father sometimes, his mother was a bit of a loon sometimes.

Sighing, his father turned around and began walking out of the kitchen to look for Obito's mother, "As for your punishment," he looked over at the pile of children by the door "Let them decide it." Piggish little grins appeared on all their faces.

Obito gawked at his father for a moment, his face screamed 'Oh God **NO.**'

As the elder Uchiha sat on his bed, head in his hands, the rest of his siblings yapped at each other over what sorts of punishments they could inflict on their older brother. The two second oldest siblings, a set of female twins, were running the show though. As they sat opposite to Obito on the floor, they whispered to each other quietly before one stood and waves her arms about, "Quiet!" she hissed and an instant hush blanketed the troupe.

"We've decided the perfect punishment." The one on the floor said as he retied the pony tail on her head.

Turning to her older brother, the one standing said "Obi-nii-san, for your punishment, because you love him sooo much," the younger siblings giggled among themselves "You must head over to Kakashi-kun's house tonight and take a picture of him _mask less_." The group shrieked gleefully.

Gasping, Obito shook his head; it would be easier to take a picture of Kakashi in a dress! Shouting to get their attention, he said "Or what!" At which the two girls huddled together again and whispered to each other for a minutes or two before turning back around.

"Or," one started "You'll have steal something of his and give I to us." Both of them swooned. Obito grit his teeth, it was just as hard, but not impossible. Standing up, he brushed off his sleeves and growled.

"Fine, I'll do it."

The children cheered fiercely.

A Hokage never had a day off, but every now and again they would get slow days. Thankfully, this was one of those days. After waking up to find that Obito had left earlier that day, the Hokage lounged around trying to think of a good solution to Obito's problem. He wouldn't want to try and catch Kakashi after training, the boy worked like a clock for as soon a he was finished doing missions with his team, he was home before dark and training some more. All the Yondaime knew was that Kakashi generally had a calm morning; he was either meditating or training his puppies. Why not call?

Briskly walking towards his phone in the kitchen, still clad in his navy uniform, the Hokage picked up his phone and speed-dialed his student. After three rings, someone picked up.

"Hatake residents."

Aww, he sounded so formal on the phone.

"Morning Kakashi-kun!" the Hokage replied cheerfully.

"I'm going to have to get a caller ID." Kakashi said after a moment of silence.

"What for?"

"So I can know that it's you calling and not pick up."

Even to his student's little insults, the Hokage smiled "Alright, enough of that. I called to talk to you about Obito-kun." After a long paused the Hokage screamed into the phone "Kakashi-kun! Don't you **dare** hang up the phone! I'll skin you alive!"

There was abit of huffing "I though I could catch you that time, anyway… What about the Crybaby?"

Sighing, the Hokage spoke "Just that, you need to lay off him a little bit. He's really trying hard to get your attention that's all. If you haven't noticed, he isn't exactly the most popular kid in Konoha, even if he is an Uchiha."

"Yes, sir." Kakashi replied quiet tersely.

"Look, I'm going to ask you to do so- Hold up, someone else is calling in."

"Sure thing."

Taking it away from his ear, the Yondaime looked over his phone and pressed a small button labeled 'New call'. With a beep, the Yondaime pressed the phone back against his head and said "Hello, this is the Yondaime speaking."

The person who replied sounded as though they were trying their best not to shout. "He-hello Hokage-sama!" said the woman, "Th-this is Obito's mother calling to ask if Obito had stopped by last night."

"What, did he not get back home this morning?" he sounded worried. Man, if he lost Obito now, he'd be in so much trouble, he might even be kicked out of the Hokage position.

"Oh! No, it's not that." Her voice fluctuated "I was just asking if had… Well, you know sir."

"Er- well, yes. Obito-kun was over here last night." He tried his best to sound cheerful, even if he was talking to the person who had locked his student out.

Obito's mother paused "…Oh! Well, thank you for your time!" and without another word, she hung up, just as the Yondaime was in the middle of saying 'Good bye'.

Snorting, he switched back to Kakashi's line and asked "You still there?"

"_Yes_. You didn't think I'd hang up, would you?"

"Well, yes. But that's beside the point," turning around to lean against the kitchen counter, the Hokage continued "I just want to know why you pick on Obito-kun the most."

"I don't punish him anymore than I do anyone else, it's just that he annoys me the most."

"Sure sure," the Yondaime teased "Than why is it you get physical with him and no one else? Is it that you like him?"

The Hatake sputtered "Are you _kidding?_ I can't stand him."

"Oh!" the Hokage chuckled "I guess that means that you like _Gai-kun_ instead! I mean, you never beat _him _up."

"**No, don't even _pretend_."**

The Hokage covered the receiver as he turned away to giggle "Alright then, what is it? Why are you giving Obito-kun special attention?"

The Hatake growled "I told you why, I can't stand him."

"Alright then, why is that?"

"Just _forget_ it."

Oh dear, this was getting at his student. Yondaime knew that with just a little bit of irritation, he was sure to get something out of Kakashi after a while. "Really, what is it?"

"It's just, argh, don't worry about it."

"Please, you can tell me."

"Look, I'll just try and be nicer to him, alright!" With that, Kakashi slammed the phone down and felt much like he should kick one of the dogs huddled around his feet. Clenching his fists, the Hatake stormed over to his bed and flopped down on it. "It's just because… Just because he's too damn happy." Kakashi couldn't understand how someone who was just a huge loser was able to stay cheerful _all the time._ Even after being scolded, he was still able to smile. Like a dog or something. Ever day, even when he was late, the Uchiha was able to crack and grin and greet everyone.

Not even Rin could keep up with the other. He was always trying to keep everyone's spirits up. That was one of the things Obito could do that Kakashi was sure to never accomplish. The Hatake didn't understand how it worked. Sure, Kakashi father had died when he was young and he had never met his mother, but all the other adults in his life treated him kindly. The Yondaime, Jiraiya, all of them supported the Hatake. As for Obito, even if he had his family, they were all out to get him. He was the clumsy, stupid, runt of the Uchiha litter. Yet he was still able to keep that _smile. _

Back at the Hokage's resident, Yondaime was getting himself ready for a long day of work. No training for the team meant him running away from the villagers. Sure, he loved them all to death, but god, he couldn't fund everything!

Back at the Uchiha manor, Obito's hour was nearing. While he sat in his room, camera in hand, the rest of his siblings ran around him, shouting:

"Ohh! When Kakashi-kun slaughters him, I call his radio!"

"Fine! But I get his TV!"

All this talk was causing Obito to turn green in the face. If Kakashi caught him, he was as good as dead. One of his brothers came up to him and patted him on the shoulder "It's alright Obi-nii-san! I'm sure Kakashi-kun will be nice and just break you neck!"

Placing his hand in his hands, the elder Uchiha moaned.


End file.
